Alone in a place worse than Tartarus
by Bob.My.Name.Is.Bob
Summary: Percy is missing. Annabeth is forced to go to school. But we all know that an angry Annabeth and any human companionship don't mix. Let alone mortals and school.


**So, this story was inspired by dauntlessdemigodshadowhunter's story Don't mess with an angry Annabeth. That story was (READERS READ THIS BEFORE SHE GETS TO YOU HURRY) great, go check it out guys.**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Percy was missing. My whole world had shattered. There was always going to be one half of me that was never going to be filled unless he was back. And I was here in a freaking school. I should be out there looking for him. I sighed and remembered why I was here. After months of nonstop searching, Chiron had wanted me to leave camp and go to school and as he said "take a break with your mortal friends".

He can do whatever he wants, but he still wouldn't stop me from looking for Percy everyday. I entered Goode (the school me and Percy went to) and walked to his locker opening it with the combination I had memorized.

It was his birthday August 18, the day I had my first kiss with him. The day we became boyfriend and girlfriend. The day the great prophecy happened. So many things happened on that day.

I looked at the pictures taped to the inside of his locker door and I smiled at the memories it brought back.

There was one of me, him and Grover back from our first quest. We looked stress free and happier than ever. Another one was of Tyson and me. Tyson was trying to touch my hair and I was pushing him away. Another was one the whole camp after the war with Kronos. We were all tired and we all had cuts and bruises, but all of us were smiling. The last one was of me and Percy on the beach, kissing each other.

That was taken one night, after dinner. The aphrodite cabin had followed us (*cough* stalked) and took the picture. Percy had seen it when he passed by their cabin, and had taken it for himself. I smiled again at the memories it brought back.

Kelly's P.O.V

I walked down the halls towards my locker and I saw Annabeth the skank going through MY boyfriend's locker. Well, actually not yet my boyfriend, but sooner or later, I'd have him knocking at my door begging me for a date. I walked up to her and said "What are you doing with my boyfriend's locker?"

I expected her to reply with some smartass comment like she always did, but she acted like I wasn't even there. She just put the picture back and went through his notebooks.

"Um hello? Anniebell that's my boyfriend's locker so close it, like, right now. He doesn't need some dumb blonde going through his stuff."

Then she whirled around and brought something out of her shorts. She pressed it up -_hard_- against my chin... O.M.G. It was a knife. It had a silver blade and it looked like she sharpened it every day.

"I'm using this knife 'cause you probably won't be able to see my other one. I keep it sharp for occasions like this." she snarled.

Then she pressed the knife harder into my chin- enough to draw blood -and said,

"My... teacher said I shouldn't harm mortals like _you._ But I've had it with you. First you think that you actually deserve him and now you call me a dumb blonde? Nobody does that to me. _Nobody._ I helped save the entire f*cking world, I fought things a lot worse than you, I am smarter than you by a million times, and you still call me a dumb. Freaking. Blonde?"

It took all my will power not to shrink away from her glare, and even after that, I still shrunk away. It would send the Devil crying for his mommy. Her eyes flashed with raw anger and for a second, I saw a flash of pain, but it was gone so fast I thought I had just imagined it.

Then, she sighed and took away the knife, then slipped it in a belt loop at on her shorts. After that she concealed it with her shirt.

She brought her hand back and punched me in my face, actually drawing blood from my cheek.

"And if you say or do anything wrong, your face won't be the only thing I hurt."

"You have a weapon in school grounds. I'm telling the principle."

I wanted to smack myself in the face for saying that.

She looked at me looked at me with no emotion and that somehow felt scarier than the glare. Then she muttered to herself "It's not even worth it." She looked at me again and said

"Tell him. I dare you."

And with that, she walked away.

By now, a crowd had gathered, and they were whispering excitedly to each other. Anyway back on topic. Each place where Annabeth stepped, people parted like the red sea. Nobody in this school had seen this side of her. It was new. Except for that one time. My arm ached, thnking about it.

They all looked scared, and they started talking louder while shooting looks at Annabeth's back. I got up and walked away. They all turned their attention towards me. I felt my face flush with embarassment.

I didn't want to hear anymore, so holding my cheek gingerly, I hurried of to find my friends.

Sarah's P.O.V

What had happened to Annabeth? And more importantly, where did she get the knife?

I had never seen her like this before. I wonder where Percy was, they used to be inseparable. This was the side that Percy had warned them not to bring out. There was that one time that Annabeth had almost lost control though.

**Flashback**

_Percy and Annabeth and I were walking towards the cafeteria. Then out of nowhere Kelly and her cronies came and started talking to Percy. Kelly started flirting with Percy. Then, while Percy was telling her to back off, she kissed him. Percy was shocked, and he tried to push her off him but I knew Percy, he looked like he wasn't using his full strength. That boy. His niceness will kill him someday._

_Suddenly, Annabeth grabbed her arm, and twisted it as hard as she could. Well. Guess it's straight to the point for her. There was a snap and I knew her arm was broken._

_Kelly started freaking out, and she and her cronies hurriedly walked to the nurse's office, with one of her cronies talking on the phone._

_There was fire in Annabeth's eyes and her muscles were visibly tense. _

_Before she could go all woman hulk and chase after them, Percy grabbed her and held her back until she became calm then they walked away like nothing had happened._

**Flashback over**

Kelly's arm was in a cast for a . If Annabeth got angry like that again and Percy wasn't here... well let's just say it would be better if Percy _was_ here. I hurried over to my next class which had Annabeth in it. I hope she's in a better mood. It would be chaos if she was still angry.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I felt angry. Kelly had managed to piss me off again. Ever since I had moved here, she had been horrible to me. Even the Fields of Punishment were better than her. I know Chiron had told me not to hurt mortals, but this was the last straw. I went to Ancient Greek and I got an ache in my chest. Percy and I would have aced this class like usual. But he wasn't here.

I went to a seat at the back row. I didn't want to think about anything that was related to Percy. I zoned out for a while but came back to reality when Sarah sat next to me. She looked at me and gave me look that clearly said "Explain now or die."

I sighed and started to explain. How I got pissed at Kelly, Where I got the knife (Useful resources. Or you could just say Travis and Connor) and how Percy had gone missing. But in this case, I told her that Percy had gotten kidnapped.

"Really?" said Sarah "That's horrible! Have you told the police?"

"Yeah" In a way, I guess I sort of had. If you count a lot of teenage children and half animal people as police.

"Ms. Chase?" asked the teacher "Can you please give a demonstration of a greek conversation with someone else? I saw your profile and it said you were fluent. Would anyone like to be a volunteer?"

I swallowed back the bile in my throat as I saw who had raised her hand. Kelly. Somebody- no some_thing_ sent from Tartarus itself. We walked to the front of the class and turned to each other. I had to restrain myself from snapping her neck. And yes, I know how to do just that in a second. She could drop dead right now if I wanted to kill her.

"You can seriously speak Greek?"

"If you must know, I am very fluent." she said while examining her nails.

"So let's get started."

Kelly's P.O.V.

I bet Annabeth didn't even know how to speak properly. Not that I could, but I could sound professional with only a few words. I was ready.

(Greek in **Bold**)

Annabeth: **I hate you. I hate you with everything I have. You are just a mean, snobby rich girl that depends only on her daddy's money. You wouldn't last an hour in the real world. Your popular, but I bet it's just because you slept with a everybody in this school. I bet you don't even understand what I'm saying right now. If you understand, tell me. Right now.**

Whoa. She really could speak Greek! I looked at her, surprised. I noticed everybody else was surprised too. I'm doomed. But, but I could still give it a go and sound professional. She looked like she was expecting me to say something. Oh, I hope I don't make too much of a fool of myself. Well here goes. I really hope this works.

Kelly: **Shoe dog chair, board cow pillow beard!**

Annabeth looked at me funny and then she burst out laughing.

Annabeth:** Wow. I knew you couldn't speak but I didn't know you were this bad. Though you can at least say a few words in Greek.** **But still doesn't count.**

After she said... what ever she said she said, she kept on laughing this weird little emotionless laugh that creeped me out.

She turned to me and opened her mouth like she was gonna say something, but just started laughing again.

And with that, she returned to her seat.

~~~**Time Skip to Gym~~~**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I put all of my books in my locker and headed toward gym. While I walked there, Sarah joined me.

"I heard we were having sword fighting lessons."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently the school wanted to try something _new._"

I became happy and turned around to tell Percy, but before I did, I remembered he wasn't there anymore.

Sarah's P.O.V

Annabeth looked happy for a second and she made a sudden movement like she was going to turn around. Halfway through though, she realized something and she became a lot more sadder.

I looked at her eyes and they looked so... sad. Like your whole family and all your friends died sad.

Her hands turned to fists, and her muscles tensed. Right now, I just realized how strong Annabeth really was. We walked together to Gym in silence. I had a feeling she liked it like that.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I walked in Gym and was greeted by the smell of wood. It was coming from a box full of... something that was-you guessed it-wooden. I looked around and found our teacher, coach Bill. He was the kind of coach that was short and fat and ordered people around.

"O.k. Everybody gather up! Now most of you have heard about this-I think, but for those that don't know, I'm telling you right now. We're having a sword fighting class. Here is your teacher."

He turned around and pointed at Will Solace. Will spotted me and said

"Annabeth! What're you doing here?"

"I go to school here. How bout you?"

" I came for the money. Also I came here because I wanted to try something new and to come closer for the search of... you know."

Kelly looked at us and said

"Wait you know each other?"

Will snorted "Of course. Annabeth and Percy are the best swordsmen at camp." Then he saw me and said "Oh gods, I'm so sorry for saying that. Annabeth you O.K?"

I looked at him exasperatedly. Will, I'm not delicate. Of course I'm fine.

Will studied my expression for a while, then said " Okay class, who wants to volunteer for the first sword fight?"

Obviously I raised my hand. Somebody else raised his/her arm too. I looked and saw it was Derek. I gritted my teeth. Of all people, he had to be it. He was like an opposite of Kelly. Hates Percy, likes me. He kept on hitting on me. Even when Percy was beside me.

I walked to the middle the gym with Derek following me. Will grabbed my arm and said

" Don't use the wooden swords. Their unbalanced, it's nearly impossible to fight with them. Here. The mortals will think it's just another wooden sword. It's special. You can touch mortals with this, but it's about as strong as the wooden ones. "

He tossed the Celestial bronze sword towards me. Derek winked at me and said " Don't worry princess, I won't hurt you."

I snorted then looked at Will.

" Ok. Start."

Derek waved his sword around thinking he could scare me like that. He looked like an idiot. I surprised him by moving forward and jabbing him in the stomach, then backing away quickly, hitting his forearm in the process.

I started attacking him while he was still shocked, slashing at his sword. His defenses were low and weak. I mean really, I'd seen better from 7 year olds at camp. The sword didn't hurt much, but he winced every time I hit him. After toying with him for fun, I knocked his sword aside, and then pointed my sword at his neck.

"Still think you can hurt me?"

And with that I pushed him and made him fall. The whole class stared at me in shock. Will grinned at me and I grinned back.

"O.K. class. Anybody want to volunteer?"

Everybody shook their heads and took a step back. Will looked at Derek.

"Want to rematch?"

Derek looked at me and shook his head. "I just made it easy for you. I didn't want to let you get hurt."

I looked at him and felt all my rage bubbling over, and it just burst out. So I punched him as hard as I could in his stomach. He fell to the ground and I came and kicked him where the sun don't shine. I pulled his hair back and said

"I could beat you everyday. You are weak. I saw you. You didn't lose on purpose, you lost because I beat you. Stay away from me."

Then I let him go. He ran to the back of the Gym. Good. Maybe now he would stay away.

Will sighed

"Annabeth you really need anger management. Well, since nobody wants to volunteer, we go on to training. I have training dummies. Use these swords. They'll be able to tear apart the cloth. Just pretend the dummy is somebody you really, really hate or something."

We walked over to the dummies and the swords. I took the sword and went over to my training dummy. Hmm... Let's see... Why don't you be Percy's kidnapper? Fine with you? Great.

"This'll be just like camp." I thought.

Sarah's P.O.V

Wow. Annabeth is good. She kept on slashing and hacking at the dummy like she wanted to slowly and painfully kill it. Wait... she did want to do that. I could see it in her eyes. Eyes that were screaming for bloody murder. Hmm... Maybe Mr. Solace shouldn't have told us to picture somebody we hated. This was _way_ too intense. I mean seriously, you could slice through the tension with a butter knife and serve it on a piece of toast for breakfast.

I looked around and noticed I wasn't the only one staring at Annabeth. Everyone else was staring at her to. Kelly's was priceless. By priceless, I mean shiny diamond priceless_. _Her mouth was open and the bottom was almost touching the floor. It looked like she wanted to say something but she changed her mind at the last second. Smart choice, because if she opened that mouth, she would probably find it cut in half.

All in all, she looked like a very dumb, very ugly, clowned up fish. No wait, not even a fish, that would be mean. She looked more like a... you know what? Even I don't know. Try to imagine that.

I don't even know how long we watched Annabeth. Watching her slash, stab and hack at the dummy. All I knew was when the bell rang, the dummy was in a thousand peices. Heck, it wasn't even standing anymore. All that was left of it was a pile of straw.

Annabeth just put her sword away and walked towards the changing room. After a few seconds, everybody snapped out of their trance and walked towards the changing rooms. I walked in and saw Annabeth, shirtless.

What I saw shocked me, she had many scars, but the biggest one was one just below her belly button. It was 10 inches long, and there were 2 more identical ones right next to it. It looked very old and faded but you could still see it clearly.

"Look I don't mean to be rude but where did you get those scars? I mean the ones below your belly button."

"Oh, I got them when I was little. I got attacked by a stray dog. It's nothing."

It was something alright. That must have caused her pain.

Me and Annabeth walked to the cafeteria together. It was a silent trip again. I knew she didn't feel like talking. You know, it would be nice to talk to someone who wasn't on the verge of exploding every time you talked to her.

We went to our usual table. After a long awkward silence, our friends Forrest, Rick and Tony joined us.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Rick, Forrest and Tony joined us after a while. Forrest was as happy as always, energetic and bubbly. She was pretty in a cute way with forrest green eyes and jet black hair. She had a small nose and pointy ears that were elf-like. I wouldn't be surprised if she said she was an elf. I mean if bulletproof lions exist why not elves?

Rick was Forrest's boyfreind. He had dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes. He was the opposite of Forrest, speaking only when he had to or if he chose to. Which didn't happen often.

It had taken us weeks to get them together. Forrest liked him and constantly flirted with him but thought he didn't like her because he hadn't really shown any sign that he liked her. She was blind. She didn't notice the countless times he had stared at her in class and the times he looked sadder when she moved away from him.

His story was the same. He didn't notice the obvious flirting she had done to him and of course, he was to shy to talk to her. We grew tired of it so me, Percy, Sarah and Toby locked them inside a room until they had the guts to ask each other out.

In a way they reminded me of Silena and Beckendorf. Which just added more to my depression.

Toby had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. No romantic story here. He was a comedian who I had never seen look actually serious. He was like a mini Leo. You now, except for the fire part and the 'I can build anything' factor.

Forrest bounded over and hugged me. I was not in the mood for that right now.

Toby's P.O.V

I saw Forrest bounce (yes literally bounced) over to Annabeth. She looks like she could turn into woman hulk in any second. Heh. Woman hulk would look weird in a bikini. Heh. Bikini. Kumquats. Chimichanga. Funny words are funny.

Rick's P.O.V.

Whoa. Toby looks like he's actually thinking. That is very bad. Last time that happened, he was found in the kitchen of a gourmet restaurant, hugging dead and burnt black geese while wearing underwear on his head To make things worse, he made oven explode. And he set the bathrooms on fire. I still need to figure out how to do that.

I mean, how do you make a bathroom catch on fire?

My attention was turned to Forrest and Annabeth when Forrest started talking in her high, beautiful, melodic voice... AAAH. No.


End file.
